When Fantasy Becomes Reality
by Koota Jakan and Yamimaru
Summary: Tao is a preistess and naru and them are ninja's what happens when Tao figures out a hidden seceret her family kept from her for years.And how will Naruto and Gang be affected by this?Who is Yami?What does she have to do with Tao and gaara ...?
1. Iruka revived

Disclaimer: I do not own NARUTO but i do own Tao And Mikada

Chapter 1 Iruka revived

Tao was on her way to a grocery store to get some grocceries for her mom when she saw a sign on teh cable pole that said yard sale.Then below that said Acient Japaneese artifacts on sale.This caught her eye.Tao collected and liked Japanese artifacts. So she decided to browse and see if she liked any of them.So she went to a box that had a kanji of that meant mystery on it.and looked in through the box. She liked the one that was in the shape of a genie bottle but a bit different. She went to the Cashier.

"Excuse me how much is this?" she asked the cashier.

"That would be $15.00 please?" Said the Cashier.

"Here you go "Said Tao

"Thank you "said the Cashier handing her the artifact smiling evily.

"Your welcome have a nice day Sir" Tao said then walked away.

Tao then stoppped to get groccerries then heaD home when some one called "Hey TAo wats up.  
It was her freind Mikada

"Nothin just heading home to bring mom the grocerries and to hang up my new Japaneese artifact." Said TAo.

"you know the Yong's are having a Yard sale?"Said Mikada.

"Yeah i know i topped by and browsed"Said to Tao

"You didnt buy anything did you?"Asked Mikada.

"Yeah why?"Asked Tao

"Well those people are creepy their stuff is said to be creepy?"Said Mikada

"Well you know how i am with Japaneese artifacts from centuries ago"Said Tao

"Yeah i know you've been collecting them since you were born and the whole Inu-Yasha thing got you even more interested in them there every where in your room."Said Mikada.

"well my room is a tripple space room you know that.And I gotta go i;ll talk to you later ok?" Said TAo.

"Ok bye "Said Mikada.

Tao heads home adn goes up tio her room to hang the artifact on her wall. When she touches it a Blue light comes out.Then it starts to take the form of Iruka.

"what the hell is going on here?"Said Tao in a panic.

"Hey i'm iruka and who are?"Asked Iruka.

"I'm going crazy this cant happen it's not possible."Said Tao in a panicky way

"ok well i am guessing your Tao then"he said

"Hey you can't posssibly be real your not suspose to exist.your Anime a mere drawing of someones."Said Tao

"well i am standing in front of you TAo"Said Iruka

Tao step towards Iruka and poked him to make sure she wasn't dreaming.

"ok so why are you here this ain't no world for a ninja"Said Taosaid getting to be back to her normal self now.

"My soul was sealed to that artifact you bought a few minutes ago,where are the others?"ASKED Iruka

"when you say Others you mean Naruto,Sasuke,Sakura and Kakashi-sensei right?" Asked tao

"Yeah and more ninja's as well."said Iruka.

"Like Gaara too?"Asked Tao Excited now.

"Yeah him too."Said Iruka"Did you free them yet?"

"Ah no i just bought one artifact why,are they sealed as well?"TAo asked

"Yes tehy are sealed as well including Gaara,you must go back and get the other artifacts to bring them back including Gaara"Said Iruka

"Ok ok i get it i'll go back once NARUTO is over the Show i am talking about Gaaara is coming on tonight."Said Tao not believeing what she just admitted.

"Good then we shall leave now i heard there are repeats you can see him next weak now lets go."Said Iruka

"Fine but once you peoples are all revived you either have to hide or go back to your worl d cause my parents are coming home from work soon."said TAo

"Hey what if we had someone stay with you ?"Said Iruka

"like who?"Tao asked

"How about Sasuke?'Said Iruka

"Ah.. maybe not."Said Tao 


	2. when will the others be revived?

Disclaimer: I do not own NARUTO though i wish i Owned Sabaku No Gaara i don't own FullMetal Alchemist or Gravitation ether please review and no flames at all OK though constructive critism i am new at these Naruto stories so give me a break and flames are for roasting marshmallows by the way. my spelling isn't gonna be good cause 1 i am not used to writing in English 2 my keyboard is messed up so don't complain OK.

owl

Previous chapter:

"Hey what if we had someone stay with you ?"Said Iruka

"like who?"Tao asked

"How about Sasuke?'Said Iruka

"Ah.. maybe not."Said Tao

Chapter 2: when do the others get revived?

"Hey can i come to your world?" Tao asked politely

"Sorry but i know you have school if you could i wouldn't let you i am a teacher my self" Iruka replied she was taxing his patience witch is quite a feat.

"How did you guess my name any way?" Tao was honestly curious he was sealed in the object right? "While i was sealed i was semi-conscious i could hear every thing and see it to but that was all" Iruka said seriously. Tao knew that it would tax any ones sanity to be trapped for years not being able to stop what they saw and knowing what was happening.

"Where there any others at the yard sail?" Tao asked if there was they would be fairly cheep. "Yeah Naruto, sakura, lee, Gai, and Kakashi for sure the others i haven't seen sense we Where sealed"

"Don't worry we will find them and if we have a problem i know some one who will help now you need a disguise!" Tao ran to her nearest closet and began to sift through it's contents. "Why would i need a disguise there aren't any enemies currently right?" Tao laughed "No but the is a show in this world called Naruto and you guys are the main characters and you don't want to be mauled by fan girls trust me!" she handed him some guys close and a wig. "Why do you have guys clothes Tao?" she smiled "Mikada used to dress as a guy when she consplayed what you have is part of the Edward Elric and Ryuichi Sakuma costume." she lead him to the adjoining bathroom and ten minutes later they Where back at the yard sale.

"Humm look there all still there" Tao said grabbing the box of items "Do you mind if i look around some before i buy these?" Tao didn't even wait for an answer she was already looking at a puppet and decorative fan among other things. After Iruka nearly dragging her away from the stand and making sure to buy the items they began there way home again.

"Tao wait up!" came the shrill voice of Mikada.

"Shit"

"Hey Tao just wanted to ask if ya wanted to come over tomorrow and watch Naruto with me i just got the first season on DVD" Iruka starred at the girl oddly.

"Mikada"

"Hey who's that? Is he your boyfriend? IS THAT MY COSTUMES?" ending in a scream.

"Am Tako her cousin." Iruka replied

"That still doesn't answer WHY he is wearing my costumes you borrowed!"

"His Luggage was lost in the air port lost luggage has yet to call us back" Tao was becoming her normal snippy self and it was such a good day to!

"Oh OK! Hey you look like Iruka ya know that?"

"Hey Mikada we have to head home now call you latter to let ya know if i can go k?"

"Sure but don't forget"

"I won't don't worry see ya!" Tao grabbed Iruka's hand and lead him the rest of the way home.

"How do you plan to revive them"Iruka asked looking through the items most of witch he could recognize some he could not. Tao piked up the puppet and put it in the case. "Same way i did you i suppose" a cat opened the door to the room and jumped on the bed knocking a bottle of multi colored sand Tao bought to the ground Where it shattered. "Stupid cats i am gonna kill you!" Tao screamed as she put the cat out side the room roughly and locking the door. "Iruka was bending down to clean it up "I'll do it it's my house" Tao said grabbing some of the glass and putting it in the trash bin. "Tao that was the object Gaara was sealed in" Iruka said gravel. Tao scratched herself on the glass in shock turning around. "I though we put the items away already!" Iruka looked her in the eye. "You didn't buy that today" blood dripped from her finger to the sand unnoticed.

"What do we do?" Tao looked away not able to look him in the eye now. "I" Iruka was cut off buy a neon red light imitating from the pile of sand. Tao backed away quickly as it began to take the form of a human. "OK. That's weird." the light faded to reveal Gaara standing up looking strait at them seemingly in a daze. "Gaara?" even Iruka is nervous. "Wear am i?" we at lest he wasn't killing any thing yet. "your at my house we're trying to revive you all" Gaara grunted and turned away to look at the different items in the room. "You'll all need to stay in my room in till i find some ware for you to stay. My parents would kill me if they found out you people are staying hear while there away" Tao left to grab some seeping cots from the attic. 


	3. the call And Gaara ?

Disclaimer:

I don't own please don't sue. Kagime is my new beta and please leave constructive criticism but no flames please leave theme for the marshmallows. And i don't own the Naruto theme "fighting dreamers"

OWL

Chapter 3

"We are Fighting Dreamers Takami wo mezashite" Tao's ring tone went off before she answered it.

"Hello?"She asked still half asleep"Hey Tao its me Mikada,what is going on? First you tell me that you have a cousin named Tako. Then i go to your parents and ask them about him. they said you don't have a cousin named Tako."said Mikada.

"Well My Aunt Adopted Tako an my parents don't like him OK?"Said Tao anoyed at the stupid reson her sleep was disturbed.

"Oh but they also said that your cousins only visit on birthdays and holidays"Mikada said on the phone.

"I told you they don't like him and they don't consider him part of the family cause he doesn't have our blood! Yelled Tao on the phone turning red with anger. The two boys looked shocked to hear her scream.

"Oh i didn't know sorry."Said Mikada "Hey you know Gaara is on tonight right?"

The minute she asked that Tao falls to the ground laughing non stop thinking 'Yeah,If only she knew what was going on over here'

"Tao are you OK over there?"Asked Mikada

"Yeah i am here and of course i know he's coming on he's my favorite character."Said Tao

"Hey have you passed out your Gaara invitations yet?"asked Mikada

"Not yet i just need a few more Gaara pics to put on them and then their done."Said Tao

Gaara over heard this conversation and was mad because they were talking about him. she felt something scratchy wrap around her anckles. She looked down an saw sand. Then she looked up and saw Gaara with an evil smirk on his face with the cork in his hands. She was pissed.

"Tao you there?"Asked Mikada. A long silence was all that answered.

"Ah Mikada i gotta go ok bye"said Tao as she hung up.

"SABAKU!What the hell we're you THINKING you could have blown your cover and the other ninja's cover too!" Yelled Tao now beyond pissed.

"Silence no jutsu"He calmly said holding his hand over her mouth. She glared barley keeping herself from tackling him knowing she would lose .

"Don't talk just listen and write down the answers OK?"He said forcefully shoving a a pen and paper to her

which he assumed was the writing materials. Then he removed the Jutsu

"What the hell Gaara Don't do that please i could have had a panic attack you know ."said Tao

"Just listen and write down the answers so the he doesn't get curious and spy on us."Said

Gaara.

"OK she said softly in a whisper."You probably over heard the conversation"

"That and what are Gaara invitations?"He asked curiously.

"There invitations that have you on them that's all"Tao wrote on the paper and handed it to

him. Then she walked up to him and patted him on the head on her way out of the room,

Gaara though the only reason i don't kill her is because i need answers from her. Tao was shocked but didn't comment not wanting to push her luck any further tonight.

"Hn"was all the red head said as he sulked in the corner alone. 


	4. Emotional brake down

Disclaimer:  
I don't own please don't sue. Kagime is my new beta and please leave constructive criticism but no flames please leave theme for the marshmallows. And i don't own the Naruto theme "fighting dreamers"  
OWL 

Chapter 3:

"Crap crap crap" Tao said running around her room at top speed trying to find her homework in the mess. Stood at the door with her backpack and a lunch. "Thanks Iruka see ya later!" Tao called before leaving and locking the door.

"Hey Mikada wait up!" Tao called seeing her friend walking down the other side of the street. Finally caching up and out of breath she caught a glimpse of red in the ally way. Thinking nothing of it she tried to focus on her friend who was talking to her. "Who is he i don't believe he is your cousin and you better not lie!" Tao adopted a look of defeat before stopping her friend and turning her to look. "You want the truth Tako is my friend from Cali and he's gay when his parents found out they kicked him out i always told him he could come hear if he needs to so when i did i let him stay happy now!" Mikada was shocked for a minute but quickly got over it. "I figured as much." she said slowly "Hey why don't the girls and i come over your house instead?" Tao thought for a moment "OK but you can't tell any one but them about my friend deal?" Mikada grabbed her hand and shook on it "Deal" and just as they got to the school she noticed Gaara wasn't there this morning. "Tao is there something else your not telling me?" Mikada asked. Tao was cursing her friends talent to know this. "Another friend that came to stay is missing" Mikada stopped for a moment "Another gay one?" Tao fumed "No! But he is looking for his brother and sister and i was helping but he wasn't there this morning!" Mikada thought for a moment "He probably just went to look for him self don't worry about it!" and quickly turned the conversation to tonight's sleep over.  
Tao sat in her room and uncovered all of her Gaara things. Then took her Dairy out and wrote:

Dear Diary, 7/10/06 It's been awhile since i last saw Gaara. I miss him sooo much. I wish he was here. Anyway Tasa and JKaya told the teacher that i am in a certain educational program So i don't get in trouble for not being there. I've got a task today and that's to test my mind. I am excited about it. Well i gotta go for now.

Love TAO 

"Tao come on Naruto is on "said Mikada "I'm coming" said Tao "so what's this episode about?"asked Mikada.  
"Gaara reaches the hokage tower."says Tao .just the thought of him made her mentally brake down in depression.  
"Oh , you OK you look sad?"asked Mikada "Yeah its nothing I'm just emotional today."said Tao "oh OK, I'm here for you ,you know that right?"asked Mikada.  
"yeah,I'll be right back"said Tao going to her other room,..she sat on hear bed than kneeled down.

everything in both rooms has to do with Gaara by the way so can you imagine how she feels.

Tao closed her eyes and said her night prayer "I pray this day, i pray this night to make everything go so right. lead him by,and lead him through,but not let him get a clue of who sent this prayer. Show him things he never knew and let him make it all the way through. Keep him close and keep him near. make this message completely clear. I love him here and i love him when he's there i love him oh so dear. i love now with all my heart and hope for us to never part. i pray of thee to send this prayer and message to the on that i love dear"  
"Tao you OK?" Mikada asked even more worried 

"yeah"Said Tao crying 

"your crying?"Mikada said so worried now she hugged Tao to comfort her.

"I'm OK I'm just a bit emotional today,I'm sorry if i worried you Mikada."said Tao 

"its OK why don't you rest I'll stay till your parents get back OK?"asked Mikada 

"OK,i think i will ."said Tao 

3hours pass by 

"honey were home"called Tao's mom.

"I'm gonna go now she's OK shes just sleeping OK"said Mikada 

"OK "said Tao's mom 

30 min. later "TAO! TAO! TAO!"yelled someone shaking her.

"whaa?"Tao mumbled sleepily 

"Wake up" said the person shaking her.

"Iruka?"She asked waking up her eyes not even open yet.

"no its me sakura and Lee"said sakura 

"oh hi why you wake me up?why am i in your world?"asked Tao 

"i don't know we found you sleeping on the ground"said Lee 

"who was the prayer about and for?"sakura asked 

"oh that ah just the boy i like"said Tao 

"oh well who is he?he has to be someone from this world cause you ended up here once you said the prayer in your sleep again"said sakura 

"he is but i don't want to tell"said Tao 

"why not he could like you back?"asked sakura 

"what do you mean?"asked Tao 

"well if its Gaara then i think he like you too cause he left you a a rose of the color red"said Lee in his famose nice guy pose.

"HE DID!"said Tao jumping up and looking for it 

"Yup its Gaara" said Ino who was ease dropping in to the clearing and coming out of hiding.  
near by kakashi and kai were watching her reaction basically all but one ninja were enjoying this scene.  
"well do you think we should tell her?"asked kai 

"no let her enjoy this moment for awhile."said kakashi 

Just then Gaara walked by and saw what he thought was Tao flipping out in anger. so he stopped and looked over kakashi's shoulder to find out why. he was gonna kill who ever got her so mad when he realized that she was looking for something. he figured it was probably the red rose he left her so he turned around.  
"Hn "was all he said walking away slowly.

meanwhile Tao was still looking for the rose freaking out and all. when she found and jumped holding it cautiously so she wouldn't get pricked by any thorns. she then got ready to perform a Jutsu on it when Gaara saw this and flipped running over yelling.  
"what are you that ungrateful and cruel!" this hurt Tao so much she grabbed the rose after she froze it and started crying silently eyes shadowed and said coldly "its a freezing Jutsu so it wont die on me" then she ran away into the forest and went to her tree house and thought "why was he mad at me its not like he really likes me they were probably joking about that"

MEANWHILE BACK WITH THE OTHERS "Nice boy i thought you liked her?" said Shukaku 

'shut up i do.,its just shes so fragile i keep forgetting Hn figures i wasn't ment for any happyness expeshly with her' thought Gaara knowing Shukaku could hear him 

"well i hard Iruka likes her too" said Lee 

"Hn.. I'll kill him if he goes near her"said Gaara Finally paying attention to the conversation around him.

"Gaara you already have her though ,wait you mean as in you two being together?"asked Lee in a confused tone similar to Naruto.

"Hn" Gaara said assuring the others that he was right.

"Hn"was all Gaara said then he walked away and stopped at a tree house he saw in the forest. some one was whispering but he couldn't hear them or what they were saying though.  
"Ah" Tao said as she heard someone outside her tree house.  
"hn..figures"said Gaara in a whisper ah oh no hes outside the treehouse,stay calm and just close your eyes and sleep' thought tao menatlly to her self .so she lyed down and went to sleep.  
Maybe i should go up there just to make sure shes ok and that she dosen't completly hate me what am i thinking she just another girl' Gaara told him self while suconcusly climbing up quietly only noticing as at thesight of her sleeping. he strokek her face gently and whispered"sleep and rest". Tao shivered at his touch in her sleep cause she didn't know who it was but she she didnt want to wake up.so Gaara Then went back down to to the ground to let her be in piece while she slept. 


	5. The Revealing Truth

Disclaimer:

we don't own Naruto but i wish i owned Lee.

Kagime

Chapter 3: Family

Tao's eyes snapped open at a sudden pounding on the tree house door. "Tao i know your in there i can sense your chakura" the voice of Iruka calmed her as she slid the door open. "Hello Iruka how are you?" her voice was calm but she knew there where still tear tracks on her face.

"I am fine it's you i am worried about they told me you had a complete brake down"

"How did you get from my world to hear any way and you where at the house yesterday!" she was avoiding the subject but honestly did want to know maybe she could go back and forget this place like it was all a creepy dream.

"honestly i don't know but i was annoyed at your friends and going to talk to you when it happened" he paused for a moment "and sense when was i your gay friend from Cali. Was it?"

Tao had the decency to blush "Well they refused to believe you where my cousin so i said the first believable thing to come to mind!" Iruka laughed.

"That's OK it's not that far from the truth"

'huh' was the only though going through her mind

"What is really bothering you anyway?" before she could stop herself she was spilling the beans.

"Shortly before you awoke Iruka my parents told me that i was adopted not just that but that my siblings a boy and a girl died in a car crash a few days prior" she took a breathe on the verge of tears "they left two days after and after two more days you and Gaara show up and the day later he disappears" she laughed to her self "The more i hear about it the less i think it's what bothered me the most though."

"It will be OK though Tao watch go back to sleep things seam better after a long sleep trust me" Iruka said forming seals for a sleeping Jutsu knowing she would be pissed when she woke up.

"Iruka the hokage needs you in his office now" the Bull Anbu said as lounged near the window Gaara on the landing below. "Watch over her please Gaara" before running insanely fast to the hokage's tower.

Tao woke up to a sound unfamiliar to her. It was a strange kind of bird call.  
A bird came to her with a message that was from Iruka. It read.

Dear Tao

we all have decided not to wake you up so we put together a note for you. Why was i chosen to write it all down they thought that if i did you won't really mind. Please don't tell Gaara please i don't want to die. anyway we are all but Gaara at the hokage tower by now OK. Gaara decided to wait for you.

Sign Iruka

What wait for me why?'she thought

Tao looked down to see Gaara meditating on the ground below her tree house. She decided to climb down and watch him. That is until he opened her eyes sensing her presence.

"Hn..your finally up"said Gaara

"yeah"said Tao. then she hugged Gaara .she let go fastly noticing what she just did and backed away from him fearing her life.

Gaara didn't pull away instead he stared at the note in her hand.  
Tao noticed this and hid the note.

"Whose that from?"Gaara asked angrily taking it from her violently

"Ah a friend "said Tao stiffly

Gaara read the note and he didn't look to happy about who its from.


	6. journey to Suna

Disclaimer:  
I don't own please don't sue. Kagime is my new beta and please leave constructive criticism but no flames please leave theme for the marshmallows. And i don't own the Naruto theme "fighting dreamers"and please review it keeps us going nad if u got any ideas feel free to send them to us by reviews we could use some help OWL

chapter 6 what happened while i was asleep?

"what's wrong with you ,its just a note you don't have to be so violent"said tao

gaara uncorked hisguord and let the snd wrap around her wrists.

"let.me.go.Sabaku i didn't do anything wrong!"yelled at gaara

"no one talks or yells at me like that and lives!"yelled Gaara tightening the grip on her wrists.

"owww"said tao trying to brake free.she soon gave up and started to cry.

then the sand wrapped around her waist

"ok sand boy i get it,now put me down i ggotta go back to my world and pack"said tao.

"hn...fine"Gaara said releaseing her and putting her down violently.

Tao ran away and took out her wish rock and closed her eyes .when she opened her eyes she was in her room. she then decided to not go back for a week.

meanwhile back in the naruto world.

Gaara walks towards the Hokage tower.

"hey Gaara wheres Tao todays suspose to be her first day with a mission?"asked Iruka

""hn...she went back to her world to pack."said Gaara

"What i don't believe that its her first mission time and shes not here"said Ino

"I think theres more to what happened"said neiji

"What do you mean neiji?"asked sakura.

"i mean i think he did something to her"said leeyeah i think she got him mad and he killed her thought neiji

"oh no"said sakura

"sabaku Yo better not of killed her"said Naruto

"hn...i didn't kill her i just threatened her , i don't think shes comeing back though "said Gaara "i'm leaveing" then he walked away.

"He broke her heart most likely while threatening her"said lee

"Poor girl"said Ino

"Well i'm going to her world to make sure that cold hearted bastard didn't hurt her"said sakura.

"i'm gonna come with you "said Ino

i'll kill im if he hurt her' thought Iruka

back at Tao's world .

Tao was in her room packing up the gaara things, she had and takeing out all her things packed away that were black. which was just as much things that had Gaara on them.

"Tao you ok?"asked Sakura

"yeah i just didn't listen to my head and i got Gaara mad, he probally hates me now"said Tao

"thats not true if he did he would have killed you"said Ino.

"i forgot how much he was betrayed by his own family i should have known better.itsthat...well he just got mad at the note iruka wrote to me and i flipped cause Iruka didn't do anything..."said tao crying.

"i know thats just how Gaara is "said Ino

"i'm gonna go back but after i'm staying here for a week.i know i am getting a mission today."said Tao.

"ok lets go then Gaara left to go back to Suna "said Sakura

"what?Why?"said Tao even more upset.

"hey whats all the black for and wheres all your Gaara things?"asked Ino.

"i put my gaara things away and the black is foor calming me and to give me more emotional strength when i meditate."Said TAo

"O well we're here for you..wait he hurt didn't he .That heartless cold hearted bastard hurt you.he;ll pay"said Ino and Sakura together.

"i'm ok really"said Tao

"no your not judgeing by the blood from your wrist and ur on your shirt he hurt you bad"said sakura

"just wait till the hokage hears about this"said Ino

"yeah it will be ok"said sakura

"No don't tell anyone i wouldn't be able to bear it if he got in any kind of trouble"said tao

"you still love him after what he did?"asked Ino

"yeah i hav to live through bumps and this is just a bump"said tao

"ok "said Sakura

"look i'm gonna go and try to see if i can find him in a few days till then don't tell anyone you found me ok"said tao.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------a few days later she goes to the looking for Gaara when a sand storm comes and she caught in the eye of it.she see some one coming towards her.its Gaara.

"hn...What are you doing here?"heasks her

"i'm here to see you and apologize"said Tao

"hn"was all he said .Tao was gettting tired so gaara picked her up and then started walking towards the easiest and safest way out of here.tao soon fell asleeep in his arms due to exhaustion.Gaara looked down at her and thoughtshe doesnt hate me after what i did to her but why

a hour later

Tao wakes up in the kaze kage tower.

"where am i?"she asks him

"hn...your in the Kazekage tower in my room"said Gaara

"oh "said Tao"i ah ah meant to tell you some thing "she stuttered.

"what?"Gaara asked now annoyed.

"i l-l-l-o-o-o-"stuttered tao

"Hn...you going to say it or what i got work to do"said gaara

"I love you gaara"said tao quite shyly

"hn.. it took you that long to admit it i known that all along"said gaara

"how?"Tao asked

"hn...your room it had basically pictures of me covred right?Well welli uncovred one and saw the picture of me and the note you wrote with it"said gaara.

"oh and you didn't tell me just great, you know you could havetol"  
she was cut off

"i Love you too"Said Gaara

"You-you do?"she asked shocked

"hn...why do you think i get mad out at iruka and got mad at the note"said Gaara.

"So you don't hate me at all"asked tao

"hn...why would i hate you i just told you i loved you"asked gaara

"ok thats a relief i thought i was gonna have to run for my life"said tao

gaara chuckled alittle at that.

"you just laughed,hur ray for me i made gaara laugh."she said

"hn..you thought i couldn't laugh?"asked Gaara

"no i just thought you never laugh"said Tao.

"hn"was all he said

"now to get rid of those evil fan girls"said Tao

"hn...what fan girls?"asked Gaara

"the ones in my world."aid tao looking quite pissed now

"you have no need to worry about that"said Gaara

"Oh no you can't kill them Gaara in my world its against the law and what are we gonna tell everyone,i mean look at my wrists"said Tao

gaara leaned forward and kissed tao.meanwhile tao just froze at this and tried to pull away her wrists hurt though so she gave in.

Gaara finally pulled away from her noticeing her discomfort.

"hn...i wll handle them Tao"said Gaara

"ok"said tao getting her pack ready to go.

they leave to go back after Gaara packs something wrapped in black paper.

4hours later

"gaara i'm tired i can't go further "said TAo

"hn.. fine i'll carry you there then"said Gaara annoyed at her

they arrive back at Konoha the next day

"hey Gaaras back"said Naruto

"Good he's in trouble"said Ino

"yeah big trouble"said sakura

"wait he holding something in his arms it looks like a body"said Naruto

"maybe it's Tao."said neiji

"no he wouldn't" said shikamaru.

""it's a girls body...its Tao's body"said Naruto

"tao"Screamed Sakura and Ino. running over to GAara.

"gaara is she ..did you?"asked sakura

"hn..your fools to think i would kill her"said gaara

"then why aint she moving?"asked Ino

"hn...shes sleeping she got tired on the way here so i carried her "said gaara.

""oh sorry"sakura said before running fearing her life and ino as well fearing hers too.

Gaara layed tao down gently on the ground and put her head on her bag as a pillow.then he walked away. 


	7. the capture after gettin mission

disclaimer:i do not own NARUTO tho i wish to own GaaraI love Gaara hes awesome

owl

chapter 7: accepting the mission

"mmmm"said tao rolling on hr other side not knowing that sakura and the others besides gaara was watching her.

"Does she know?"asked naruto

"No"said lee

"how could she,shes sleeping?"said neiji

"what's up with Gaara?"asked shikamaru

"he's been acting a bit different than his normal wierdness lately"said neiji

"one things for sure he could careless about Tao"said Ino

"i aint gonna watch him brake her heart shes my freind"said sakura

"well if he hurts her i'll kill him"said iruka just walking up to them now.

"Garra"tao mumbled in her sleep. this had all the ninjas quiet for a momment in shock.

"shes dreaming of Gaara"said lee

Just then gaara walked up to them to see what they are watching when he noticed it was HIS girl he flipped.

"hn..what you guys want from her let her sleep in piece" said Gaara uncorking his guord as a warning to them.they all backed away.

"rest and sleep"whispered Gaara as all the other ninjas there listened to what he said.

"hn...i thought i said to let her sleep in piece he said having his sand come come out and they fleed

"Gaara"said tao in her sleep again

Gaara was shocked she was dreaming about him.

"huh"said tao wakeing up now.

"Gaara?"she asked

"hn"was all he said

"i gottta go to my world for a few minutes will you come with me?"asked Tao

"hn... your getting you first mission today though."said Gaara

"yeah and i can't go like this i gotta change and all "said Tao

"hn... why do you want me to go with you?"asked Gaara

"cause i don't wanna go alone and since no one else is around"said Tao

"hn...fine"said Garra

"yay"said Tao

"so how do we get to your world?"asked Gaara

"with my wish rock "said tao

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

they arrive atb her world in her room and gaara looks pissed of.

"hn...your room you changed it?"said gaara

"Yeah you got me upset this is what happens when i get upset"said tao

"hn...you have a mental brake down i'm guessing"said gaara mad at the change

"relax all my things that have you on are put away untill i meditate"said tao

"hn...why do you need to meditate

"cause Gaara i have to balance my chakra mixed with my other power"said tao

"hn?other power?"he asked

"yeah i use the enerfie for my other power"said Tao going in her closet and pulling out a jacket.

"wait in the parla i'll be out in 15 min,you should find wour world on dvd the complete series interesting"she said.

"hn...fine"said gaara leaveingn the room and going to the parla and putting in volume 4.

Tao got some of her clothes out and all that.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"ok lets go we can't be late"said tao

"hn..your finally ready?"asked Gaara

"i had to find the perfect outfit to wear its a special occasion so i picke dthis out how do i look?"Tao asked

gaara just rolled his eyes.

-  
They arrive at the hokage tower and go inside.

they all satre at a her then glaer at Gaara then glare at her.

"wow"said Naruto

"Ah?"asked sakura running up to tao and grabbing her hand and pulling her away from Gaara.

"what?"asked Tao sa that she is getting pulled away from Gaara.

"you and gaara are you?"asked Sakura.

"yes ok" said tao

Gaara just stands there then decides to walk over to htem and pull tao away from sakura giving sakura and evil deadly look.

"Gaara what was that for?"asked tao

"Hn...you told her we're together but we re not."Gaara said

"i know but it should get then off our backs for awhile"said tao

"do you want us to be together?"asked gaara

"what?"asked tao in shock

"i do not repeat myself"said gaara

then the hokage walked out and asked tao to come forward so she can tell her her mission.

"your mission young ninja is to collect information on the sound village their planing something there"said the hokage

tao just noddded.

"now i believe gaara was waiting for you?"said the hokage.

"yeah"said tao kinda embarrassed.

Gaara walked up to Tao.

"hn...no for the answer do you wannt us to be together?"he asked

"yes"said Tao

then Itachi comes by masked and fights her leaveing weak and restless.so her capture was easy Gaara tried t stop him butu couldn't he wasn't that fast.So sukaku took over him and chaased after them when he lost them in sight he went back to being gaara as unconcious.

"Gaara! he heard her yell before her voice was no longer heard in the distance. 


	8. Tao and heart braking news

Disclaimer: we do not own naruto and gang but we own mikadaa and tao and the other ocs

-owl and kagime-

Flash back

"mmmm"said tao rolling on hr other side not knowing that sakura and the others besides gaara was watching her.

"Does she know?"asked naruto

"No"said lee

"how could she,shes sleeping?"said neiji

"what's up with Gaara?"asked shikamaru

"he's been acting a bit different than his normal wierdness lately"said neiji

"one things for sure he could careless about Tao"said Ino

"i aint gonna watch him brake her heart shes my freind"said sakura

"well if he hurts her i'll kill him"said iruka just walking up to them now.

"Garra"tao mumbled in her sleep. this had all the ninjas quiet for a momment in shock.

"shes dreaming of Gaara"said lee

Just then gaara walked up to them to see what they are watching when he noticed it was HIS girl he flipped.

"hn..what you guys want from her let her sleep in piece" said Gaara uncorking his guord as a warning to them.they all backed away.

"rest and sleep"whispered Gaara as all the other ninjas there listened to what he said.

"hn...i thought i said to let her sleep in piece he said having his sand come come out and they fleed

"Gaara"said tao in her sleep again

Gaara was shocked she was dreaming about him.

"huh"said tao wakeing up now.

"Gaara?"she asked

"hn"was all he said

"i gottta go to my world for a few minutes will you come with me?"asked Tao

"hn... your getting you first mission today though."said Gaara

"yeah and i can't go like this i gotta change and all "said Tao

"hn... why do you want me to go with you?"asked Gaara

"cause i don't wanna go alone and since no one else is around"said Tao

"hn...fine"said Garra

"yay"said Tao

"so how do we get to your world?"asked Gaara

"with my wish rock "said tao

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

they arrive atb her world in her room and gaara looks pissed of.

"hn...your room you changed it?"said gaara

"Yeah you got me upset this is what happens when i get upset"said tao

"hn...you have a mental brake down i'm guessing"said gaara mad at the change

"relax all my things that have you on are put away untill i meditate"said tao

"hn...why do you need to meditate

"cause Gaara i have to balance my chakra mixed with my other power"said tao

"hn?other power?"he asked

"yeah i use the enerfie for my other power"said Tao going in her closet and pulling out a jacket.

"wait in the parla i'll be out in 15 min,you should find wour world on dvd the complete series interesting"she said.

"hn...fine"said gaara leaveingn the room and going to the parla and putting in volume 4.

Tao got some of her clothes out and all that.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"ok lets go we can't be late"said tao

"hn..your finally ready?"asked Gaara

"i had to find the perfect outfit to wear its a special occasion so i picke dthis out how do i look?"Tao asked

gaara just rolled his eyes.

-

They arrive at the hokage tower and go inside.

they all satre at a her then glaer at Gaara then glare at her.

"wow"said Naruto

"Ah?"asked sakura running up to tao and grabbing her hand and pulling her away from Gaara.

"what?"asked Tao sa that she is getting pulled away from Gaara.

"you and gaara are you?"asked Sakura.

"yes ok" said tao

Gaara just stands there then decides to walk over to htem and pull tao away from sakura giving sakura and evil deadly look.

"Gaara what was that for?"asked tao

"Hn...you told her we're together but we're not."Gaara said

"i know but it should get then off our backs for awhile"said tao

"do you want us to be together?"asked gaara

"what?"asked tao in shock

"i do not repeat myself"said gaara

then the hokage walked out and asked tao to come forward so she can tell her her mission.

"your mission young ninja is to collect information on the sound village their planing something there"said the hokage

tao just noddded.

"now i believe gaara was waiting for you?"said the hokage.

"yeah"said tao kinda embarrassed.

Gaara walked up to Tao.

"hn...now for the answer do you want us to be together?"he asked

"yes"said Tao

then Itachi comes by masked and fights her leaveing weak and restless.so her capture was easy Gaara tried t stop him butu couldn't he wasn't that fast.So sukaku took over him and chaased after them when he lost them in sight he went back to being gaara as unconcious.

"Gaara! he heard her yell before her voice was no longer heard in the distance.

End of flash back

Damn that missing nin ,how dare him take Tao away from me.i'll kill him myself if i have to to get Tao back.'**Or we could just forget about her and leave her with him'**said SHUKAKU

"no i will not leave her,not now notnot then ..."thought gaara as he ran back to the hokage Tower.

"Sabaku where is she?"asked Iruka.

"Sasukes older brother took her"said Gaara.Ashamed that he couldn't stop it from happening.

"we'll have to send out jounin to retrieve her"said the hokage

"I will go with them "said Gaara

"Are you Sure"said the hokage

"Yes i will go with them to retrieve her"said gaara wanting more than anything to leave now and go to look for her.

"alright Kakashi you will go too"said the Hokage

"Asuma?"asked the Hokage

"yeah?"asked Asuma

"your assigned to go with Kakashi Genma,and Gaara to retrieve Tao she has been captured by Itachi."said the Hokage

"Ok when do we leave?"Asked Asuma

"well i think you guys should now sabaku wants to get her before she gets hurt i can tell"said the Hokage.

"alright i tell the others and we'll set out now"said Asuma.

"Genma?Get ready we're leaveing now basically"said Asuma

"ok"said Genma

Hn...figures the others are taking forever' thought Gaara.

"alright now we don't know where they are but we'll follow any clues we get ok"said Asuma

"Hn... i want to search north part of forest" said Gaara

"Alright Kakashi you go with him just in case"said Asuma

"Sure" said Kakashi

3 hours later

" Gaara!"yelled Tao

"Its no use your beloved gaara can't hear you ,you brat!"yelled Itachi.But he was wrong Gaara could hear her but not in the normal way.He could hear her scream in his head telepathicly .He knew she was in deep trouble and knew only he could save her.for the Others couln't possibly have this ability like he does ..

"TAO!" he yelled telepathiclly

"Gaara where are you i can't seee you?"asked Tao by mind

I'm in the north part of the forest can you see anything?'asked gaara

no they covered my eyes but i knew we went north help '

'alright i'm on my way'

thank kami i thought i am gonna die'

are you hurt bad?'

ah does bleeding from my arms count?'

kami i'll kill them'

'owwwwww damn that hurt' thought Tao forgeting that Gaara could ear her thoughts

oi thats right i got chakra i can use...hn now its a fair game' was tao's last thought before Gaara lost connection with her.

Tao! Tao Tao!Noooooooooooooooooooooooooo you'll pay Itachi Uchia1"thought Gaara.Then he saw a missing nin.He decided to follow him to the base.There he saw Tao tied to a tree by wire.She saw jhim she had to cause her chakra calmed.Once he got rid of the guards he freed Tao and they into the forest and hid for a few minutes.

"Forgive for not preventing this"said Gaara stiffly

"Its ok i'll be fine"Tao said noticeing Gaara getting mad as he studied her arms.

"They hurt you?"said Gaara

"Gaara i am going to be ok really"said Tao

"Hn... if that was true you wouldn't be losing this much blood"said Gaara picking her up and running away from the base.

"Where is she?Where is the Girl?"asked Itachi seriously.

"we lost her the sand ninja boy came and killed most of our nins they got away"said a nin in black

"you let them get away now that brat is going to revive my brother!"yelled Itachi then he kiklled the nin."if any one sees them capture her and kill any nin that trys to save her!" ordered Itachi.

"Gaara can we rest i am getting dizzy?"asked tao

"No i must get you back for help"said Gaara

"But can't go on i am getting too dizzy and nausus"said Tao

"Hn... just try to relax and hang in there please."gaara said with a lkittle worried in his voice.

"Yo Gaara you found her?"asked Kakashi

"Hn' Gaara said assuringly .

"She needs help badly"said Kakashi.then tao fainted.

"Hn... Tao come on stay up"said Gaara softly.

Damn you missing nins you'll pay' thought Gaara.

2 hours later Tao wakes up in a hospital room .

"Kami where am i ?wheres koen!" shouted Tao

Koen whose Koen'**Don't know i think he's a guy thats in love with Tao we should kill him for revenge'.**No we can't I will not hurt her.'said Gaara

"Gaara i got bad news"said a medic

"hn?"asked Gaara

"it appears Tao lost her memory and the people she is talking about are either part of her imagination or people from her past"said the medic

"Hn... what does that mean she doesn't remember any of us at all?"asked Gaara

"It means that we don't exist to her and this condition could be permanet for her"said the medic

"No she will emember she has to."aid gaara

"i'm sorry but theres nothing else i can do for her right now her cure is only herself right now"said the medic.

"I understand"said Gaara walking up to Tao and kissing hr gently on the lips." rest and sleep give your mind time to cure your memory"he said then sat at her side.He stayed their untill visiting time was over.

"Boy Gaara is taking this hard"said Sakura

"Yeah he's been here for a long time"said Ino then they turned to walk away cause training was today and in 5 minutes but Gaara left A red rose for Tao before he lefdt and gently kissed her good night while she was resting and then left.

"Alright all ninjas report to the hospital for a cereomony for tao "an announcement was heard.

"Tao please wake up and remember"said Gaara in a corner .Tao was in a calmer and was in that for a while now.gaara being the only one who took this more harshly than any other.

Then when the cereomony was done they all went to rest and meditate.The medic let Gaara stay in the hospital with tao and he stayed at her side and meditated and watched her.


	9. Koen?

Disclaimer: we do not own Naruto but we own Tao And her friends from her world.thank you all those who reviewed and liked the story we are eternally grateful thank you.

-owl and kagime

Chapter note: during the three weeks when Tao was in a Coma some of the characters were revived by the other ninjas

Chapter 9

It has been three weeks and Tao hasn't woken up yet at this point Sasuke was angry as Hell. his brother hurt his friend and Gaara was even more enraged about this.

Tao mean while was dreaming

_"Koe!n!Koen!Koen where are you" Called tao_

_"over here My dear Child"said Koen_

_"Why has my friends been so upset lately?"asked Tao_

_"Because my child you are in a coma and not awoken yet"said Koen_

_"So you mean Gaara and them have been watching me sleep in this coma and i can't do anything about it?"Asked Tao_

_"My child i wouldn't worry about the others I would wory about you and your memory"said koen _

_"what do you me My Lord?"asked Tao_

_"i mean my Child in 2 minutes you will lose your memory of everything that has happened to you "said Koen_

_"What noooo Gaara no not my Gaara i can't let this happen.Is there any way i could get it back?"asked Tao_

_"Yes my Child first you must trust Gaara and Them and Become aware of the Evil there is hidden in the forest and around"said Koen_

_"My child believe in the ones who truly love you and you will find the Cure said Koen then He vanished._

End of dream

"mmm'was the sound Tao made as she turned in her sleeep slowly waking up.

"Oi Who was Koen talking about ?"asked tao.

"Kakashi,Gaara,Sakura everyone she's waking up hurry"yelled Naruto

"Kami she must be confused"said Shikamaru

"You people are you the people Koen was talking about?"asked tao

"Koen whose he"asked Ino

"Koen was my Sensei in my dream"was all Tao said then she looked towards the back of the crowd and saw Gaara but didn't knmow who he was though.

"why is that boy with maroon colored hair sad?"asked Tao

"Oh him he's ah ... well its complicated"said Neiji

"She really doesn't remember does she?"asked Sakura

"No i don't think she does."said Ino

"Oi i need to find the ones who truly love me do you know who they are?"asked tao

"Ah well I think Gaara can help with that"said Naruto.

"Hey Gaara Tao shes looking for the ones who truly love her know any one that might be one of them?"asked sasuke sarcastically

"Hn...no i don't"said Gaara Could she mean him includeing or was this some part of her imagination'**only one way to find isout go to her if you don't want Iruka to take her shes vulnerabler now and is an easy target'**

no he will not have her i will make sure of that '**how you going to prevent that from happening huh shes looking for the ones that truly love her and he loves her just like you do or did you think thatlosing her memory changes everything?'**shut up i don't believe that i'll get her back if its the last thing i do'

was the last thought ghaara had before Shukaku decided to take over and attack iruka.Iruka ran away and defeated shukaku before he ran away he knew he had to to keep Gaara safe from Shukaku like that.

"Boy why are you sad?"asked Tao

"Shes going to be in trouble if she don't stop bugging Gaara"said shikamaru

"No wait lets see how he reacts"said TenTen

"Hn..."said Gaara in an irritated voice.doesn't she know?'**'How could she know she lost her memory'**

"I think i can fix that "said Tao

"Ok now shes in trouble"said TenTen.

"Should we stop her?"Asked Shikamaru

"No i want to see what she does and how Gaara reacts"said TenTen

Then Taolooked around for her bag and took out a smily face bouncy ball and handed it to him.

"Ahahahahahahahahaha she handed him a toy ball"laughed Naruto coming out of his hiding place.

"Naruto she lost her memory what do you expect from her"Yelled sakura slapping him on the head.

Gaara quickly took the ball and threw it away then captured her head gently in his hands and leaned down and kissed her.It took awhile for Tao to realize what he was doing.When she Finally figured it out she pulled away and ran out of the room screaming "Who are you people!"

Gaara was truly hurt honestly at this and ran after her to apologize for scareing her.

"Ok now i think we should tell the Hokage about this "Sakura said after Naruto told her what happened.

"No not yet shes still scared we should wait untill Tao gets calmer "said neiji who was now there too.

"What all you guys doing around the hospital room especially Tao's"said Kakashi-sensei who just happen to walk by.

"Oh well we are becaause we wanted to see how Tao was doing but shes not here."said Sakura

"Well where is she then?"asked Kakashi

"I can explain that" said TenTen"She ran off screaming Who are you people after Gaara kissed her it was quite funny.She gave him a toy ball and he threw it."TenTen finished

"Ah i see and how did Gaara react to that?"ASKED kAKASHI

"He ran after her for some reason"said Shikamaru.

"hmmm...did yoiu tell the Hokage about this event?"asked Kakashi again

"No not yet we thought maybe we would let her calm down first"said Sakura

"Oh alright but you do know i have to tell the Hokage about this i mean Tao has gone missing"said Kakashi

"We Know" said Naruto

"Alright then i 'll be going"said Kakashi walking away.

Kakashi went to the Hokagae's tower to talk to the Hokage.He walked to the door of her office and knocked.

"Come in"said the Hokage

"Tsunade ( i don't think i spelled it right) we got a problem Tao ran off after the sand ninja kissed her"said Kakashi

"Very well we'll send 2 jouinins and 2 chunins in case anythying bad or anyone has captured her again."said the Hokage

"Do you want me to go ?"asked Kakashi

"Yes Itachi and Orchimaru have been said to have a plan to get Tao"said the third Hokakge

"very well i'll go and pack"said Kakashi.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Back at the Missing ninjas camp

" Have you found out anything yet?"asked Itachi

"Yes we found out that the girl has ran off ."said a nin masked in black

"And her location?"asked Itachi

"near our camp site but she has the sand nin with her or atleast following her"said the nin in black

"that brat thinks she can escape and be guarded by the sand nin i.i'll show her to escape from me."said itachi.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Tao wait !" Gaara said violently.

"Who are you and why are you following"Tao said still running when something came to her.It was this voice that was telling her to stop.Tao obeyed it and stopped.

Gaara didn't waste any time he performed a sleeping jutsu on her and used his sand to bring them to the nearest training gground.There he sat her down and sent a telepathic message saying he had found her and that she was safe for now to the hokage.

Kakashi was about to open the door and go to the Hokages tower when sakura opened the door and said" Kakashi-sensei the Hiokage wants you"

"Ok "said Kakashi Headed towards the Hokage tower.When he got there he imediately went to her office fearing tao life in Danger or worse that she was _Dead_.Thats all the Konoha and the sand nin needed was to know that she was dead.then war would start and they would go crazy.He went into her office.

"It seems that the sand nin caught up to her and stopped her their near the team sevens training ground now.I want you and Iruka to go and make sure they make it back alright"said the third Hokage.

"When should we leave ?"asked Kakashi

"Iruka is waiting outside for you,after you retrieve her i want you and 3 others to set out and find out who this Koen is she speaks of they could possibly know away for her to get back her memory"said the third hokage.

"right away"said Kakashi.

Kakashi went outside and met iruka.

"i sure hope Gaara hasn't lost his temper towards her"said Iruka running off towards team seven's training ground.Kakashi up ahead of him.It has been a half hour and they finally found Tao and the sand nin.

Gaara quickly undid the sleeping Jutsu and picked up Tao and walked up towards Kakashi and Iruka are.

"How is she?"asked Iruka

"Looks tired did you perform a Jutsu on her?"asked Kakashi.

"Hn..."Gaara said assuringly.

"well we better get back the hokages worried"said Iruka.

"i already tried to get some sense into her"said gaara quietly ofcourse.

"No you kissed when you knew she had no memory of you "said Kakashi

"He probally didn't think this would happen'said Iruka

"It doesn't matter now what matters is that we get her back to the hospital and tell the Hokage that shes safe"said Kakashi.

"What about getting her memory back is there a way, or a person who can help besides a doctor?"asked Iruka.

"The Hokage said something about this Koen person he might be able to help with that."said Kakashi.

"Koenj where where is he i want to see him?"asked Tao

"We don't know ."said Kakashi.

"why couln't he help me?"Tao said sadly.

"You know more about him then we do so maybe you could xplain when we get back"said Kakashi

"Are you crazy she lost her memory we can't ask questions to her or try to get information from her "said Iruka

"Fine then we are stuck"said Kakashi..

They started walking towards the hokage tower Gaara at Tao's side and Kakashi in front of them and Iruka in back.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

three weaks ago back in Tao's world

"ring ring"Mikada's phone rang

"Hello?"she asked

"hi Mikada its me Tao's mom have you seen Tao ?"Mrs.Kole asked

"no sorry Mrs.Kole i haven't How long has it been since she was missing?"asked Mikada

"Its been 3 whole days since i last heard from her"said Mrs.Kole

"hold on i'll get my mom"said Mikada.

_what are you thiunking TAo your family is worried sick about you .god i hope your ok Tao._

"How are you doing?how long has been Tinia?"asked mrs.Lilie

"Its beem 3 whole days oh kally i am so worried i miss Tao so much"said Mrs.Kole

"I's sure Tao's alright no need to worry knowing her shes probally getting treated well by the people she meets or sumthing like that."said Mrs.lilie

"Your right i shouldn't worry"said Mrs.Kole

three weeks gone by and Taos mom is even more worried theres search warrants out and theres posters with pivc of Tao on them.

_God Tao come back we need here your family and mine are falling apart._thought Mikada who was worried as hell.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

" i think we should find a way to get her memory back faster her family and her friends family is falling apart i read the girls thoughts"said Gaara

"What girl certainly not Tao"said Kakashi

"No someone close to her like a friend in her world "said Gaara

"Gaara do you think something bad is going to happen?"asked Iruka.

"That name it sounds so familiar to me"said Tao

"Hmmm... Gaara i think getting her memory back slowly though"said Iruka

"Hn... she won't let me go "said Gaara

"what do you mean let you go"asked Iruka.while Kakashi took out his book and read while walking.

"I mean shes not letting go of my arm or my hand"said Gaara

"You should enjoy this affection while it lasts"said Kakashi.

"Don't you think he wants to.Hello Tao has no memory of him at all"yelled Iruka.

"Iruka shut up please"shouted Tao

"huh?You know who i am ?"asked iruka

"No i just know your name since thats what people call you.The only thing i remember was a prayer i said when i was sad one night and a friend who was worried about me."said Tao

"What was the prayer?"asked Kakashi

"Its embarassing i will not say it."said Tao

gaara then uncorked his guord and had his sand wrap around her a little tightand said"Say the prayer now!"he sait violently

"OK hold on its fuzzy in my head but it repeats"said Tao

""I pray this day, i pray this night to make everything go so right..."

"go on now"Gaara demanded

"ok calm down sand boy."said Tao Gaara tensed at that name.

"lead him by, and lead him through, but not let him get a clue of who sent this prayer..."

silence was now taken place with the ninjas

"Show him things he never knew and let him make it all the way through. ..." was more silence but they were getting curious.

_could she mean me?_ thought Gaara

_could she possibly be meaning Gaara?_ thought Kakashi

_Wow seems like true love happened between the two .Their so young though._thought Iruka

"Keep him close and keep him near. make this message completely clear. ..."continued Tao

_Hn seems to me shes meaning me or i'll hav to kill that person._thought Gaara

_seems like she is really meaning Gaara_. thought Kakashi

_Oh oh i know she meaning Gaara their so young _thought Iruka

"ok this is where the embarassing part starts.I love him here and i love him when he's there i love him oh so dear..."she continued again

silence

_Its definately Gaara how could such a girl like her possibbly love a cold hearted person like Sabaku No Gaara?_ thought Kakashi

_Shes in love with such a person ina state that would seem crazy why?_ thought Iruka

"Hn... who was this prayer for?"Gaara asked smirking.

"I don't know now let me please finish or i'll get mad."said tao

"Go on now "Kakashi said.

"i love him now with all my heart and hope for us to never part. ..." she continued more

silence

All of the ninjas were thinking the same thing it was Gaara who she meant no doubt.

"Keep going now"said Kakashi

"ok this is the end of the prayer alright?"she asked

"alright now go on"said iruka.

"i pray of thee to send this prayer and message to the one that i love dear"she finished.

"well that was very touching"said Kakashi

"Shut up i told you it was embarassing didn't I jeezes way to ruin someones day!"yelled Tao

Gaara chuckled at this her attitude was so multi changeable and un predictable.

"calm down it really was sad though"said Iruka

"Yeah well i don't know who the prayer was for though.all i know is that that person must have meant alot to me cause i don't pray "said tao.

"Hn... i know who that person is and so don't they"said Gaara

"Well it doesn't matter now i have no memory of any of you guys or any of any one else"said tao.

" Hn...that per you say he meant alot to you .Do you remember why?"asked Gaara

"No but Koen might "said Tao

Gaara growled at this he didn't like this Koen much and was sure to kill him when he saw him.

"Calm down Sabaku No Gaara he's her dream sensei."said Kakashi

Gaara walked away not noticeing he was taking Tao with him .

"Ah could you let go of me before you start scowling or anything"said Tao noticeing he didn't look even teenie bit happy..Gaara growled at her and then pushed her against a tree.then he decided to let go of her.

_ugh creepy hes way to creepy but i kinda like him. _Tao thought

Gaara had remembered when this first started :

"do you want us to be together?"asked gaara

"what?"asked tao in shock

"i do not repeat myself"said gaara

then the hokage walked out and asked tao to come forward so she can tell her her mission.

"your mission young ninja is to collect information on the sound village their planing something there"said the hokage

tao just noddded.

"now i believe gaara was waiting for you?"said the hokage.

"yeah"said tao kinda embarrassed.

Gaara walked up to Tao.

"hn...now for the answer do you want us to be together?"he asked

"yes"said Tao

then Itachi comes by masked and fights her leaveing weak and restless.so her capture was easy Gaara tried t stop him butu couldn't he wasn't that fast.So sukaku took over him and chaased after them when he lost them in sight he went back to being gaara as unconcious.

"Gaara! he heard her yell before her voice was no longer heard in the distance.:.It was so hurtful to him.He swore to himself he wouldn't let that happen again and now here she is with no memory of him at all.He was gonna find away to get her to remember.He had no choice she was the only person he ever felt this way about.Nothing was going to ruin it for him nothing.

They all decided to set down and get some rest including Tao but Gaara just sat down close to TAo and meditated which irritated her alot.When tao was alsleep Gaara went closer towards Tao basicallly so close his leg was gently touching her stomach .then he decided to meditate there for awhile.

"Koen who is he you talk about tell me "Tao mumbled in her sleep

him again i'll kill him for surethought Gaara

Tao's dream at the momment

_"Koen i am so glad to see you.I had to tell these people my prayer.It was hard cause theyu all knew who it was for but i...I can't remember.Why Koen why must i not remember ?"asked TAo_

_"my dear child you will soon just trust and love the one who truly care and love you and you will remember"said Koen_

_"Will you come and help me in real life and not just in my dreams please i really want to remember?"asked Tao_

_"My child they are already going to go looking for me to help you .So don't worry my child i will come soon"said Koen_

_"But when?"asked Tao_

_"Soon you will know my dear child just love then especially him and care for them and you will be guided and remember them alll ok.Now i must go it is morning already.Good bye for now my child._

_End of Dream_

"mmm" tao said waking up .she noticed some warmth next to her she moved closer to it.She noticed that it was solid and stiffened when she moved closer to it.

Does she even know what shes doing to me.shes driving me crazy.Gaara thought

"Oi whose this guy i love ?"Tao asked still sleeping

Gaara took advantage of this question.

"He is Sabaku No Gaara o the Desert of Suna"Gaara said smirking

"Really noy boy cause i don't know who he is he sound familiar though"said Tao now fully awaken

Darn she woke upthought Gaara

"i'm sorry do i know you and why are you so close to me?"asked Tao

"Hn... you know me i am ur Fiance e"said Gaara not being able to act like they didn't know each other.

"Really wow that was fast i am only young"said TAo

"Tao Gaara we are setting out now so pck up and come on."said KaKashi

"Oh and Gaara i know its hard but go easy on her till she gets her memory back ok"said Kakashi said walking by them.They reach the Hospital and TAo sits on her bed again.

Kakashi went to the Hokage's tower and went in his office.

"have you found Tao and brought her back?"asked the hokage

"' yes i advise we set out now and find this Koen peron Saabaku can't stand this hes going mad"said Kakashi.

"Very well get Asuma and Iruka to go with you incase their are any complications"said the hokage

"May i ask what shall sabaku do ?"asked Kakashi

"i advise him to stay with her and love her still no matter what?"said the hokage.


	10. the fight with gaara and sadness

disclaimer: we do not own naruto but we do own the ocs so hope u enjoy chapter 10

Chapter 1o: the Shining light shall shine again

"Very well i shall go and get packing"said Kakashi

"Alright then its settled"said the Hokage

Kakashi then walked out and saw Gaara.

Damn i want her to be mine.she was mine then and i want her ro be mine now.thought Gaara angrily

-Then why don't you make her yours by killing anyone who goes near her- said Shukaku.

No I can't she'll hate mesaid Gaara in his head

-Well why not its not like she'll remember when she gets her memory back said Shukaku

"Sabaku No Gaara I advise you to keep loving Tao.She has no hope for Gaining her memory back if she loses your love"said the Hokage.

"Hn."Gaara said assuring that he was going to do that no matter what.

How exactly do i do this with Tao in this statethought Gaara

-Just do as the old hag said and love surely the future KazeKage can do that-said Shukaku

"Sabaku Taos waiting for you outside"said Asuma walking by.

"Hn...Why?"asked Gaara.

"I think she said something about trust and love."said Asuma giving him a look that said he better go and see herand a look of worriedness.Gaara noticed this imediately and went outside.Like wise she was waiting for him on a bench outside.

"oh good your here"said tao just noticeing him.She scooched over so he could have room .He sat down and waited for her to say something.

"Foolish girl what is it?"he asked growling.

"My ah Sensei told me that i had to get close to you to get my memory back.He said that it will help alot"said tao nervous.she didn't know how to say what she needed to say.

"Hn...Fool your already close to me close as you can get"said gaara

"No I'm not i mean i have to love you and get involved with but..."

"I don't know how i'm sorry"she said then she ran off crying to the hospital room that was her new home and refuge.

Gaara P.V

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tao i will make you love me again and get your memory back watch.I won't let you stay this way i promisethought Gaara

-Damn it quit this nice boy act and just make her yours already will you-said Shukau

No she needs time and spacesaid gaara in his head

End of Gaaras point of view

back where tao is

"Koen come on tell me did i really love him and will i again?"asked Tao

"Only tinme will tell my child"said Koen then He vanished.

Damn i can't get any information at allthought Tao

"Hn..."said Gaara assuring her he was now there.

"what?"Tao asked still mad at the problem with getting information.

"I can not take this i will not wait any longer"said Gaara stepping closer to Tao.

Tao kept stepping back untill her back against the wall cause she was scared of what he was going to do to her.

"Stop please don't come any closer i'm warning you"said Tao

"No!"Gaara growled angrily

"stop now Panda-san"said Tao

"Idiot you think anything you do can stop me i am Gaara of the Desert"yelled gaara''

"Yeah well if you care at all like they say you do you would listen to me"said Tao angrily.

"Stupid girl you think that all because i got feeling for you that you have control over me!"said gaara

"Yes because according to what i hear if you don't love me i have no chance in getting my memory back baka"Yelled Tao

"Hey guys "said naruto"Is this a bad time cause i can go"he said noticeing the situation and leaveing fast.

"You dare call me Baka girl you'll pay"said Gaara uncorking his guord and having his sand wrap around her tightly.

"You can't hurt me freak cause your power over sand isn't anything but sand attacks"said Tao

"you want to bet girl i can kill you right now but i won't due to you got all of these people on your side"said Gaara letting her go.

"if you don't treat me better freak boy you'll pay"Yelled TAo.

"Oh reallly and what do you suspose you can do if i don't"asked Gaara violently

"You'll see freak boy and you'll pay badly for it to"said Tao

"Tao!"Yeled Sakura running over to Tao and grabbing her by the arm .She dragged her away from gaara just in time.

"TAo stay away from him for awhile he will really kill you and what about this prayer i keep hearing about you remember?"asked Sakura

"Fine,the prayer i know but who its for i don't.Try asking freak boy or the other two they think they know who its for"said Tao

"I'm leaveing now "said Tao

"No your not "Growled gaara angrily and grabbing her arm.

"No let me go i want to leave!"yelled Tao

"Baka you are not leaveing if you leavce me like this again i'll kill you "Growled Gaara

"Leave you why the hell do you even care about me !" yelled Tao

"If its not that obvious Tao then look again we are yours friends and hes your boyfriend "said sakura

"Well i don't know any of you so leave me alone"yelled tao

"Let her go she needs to cool off i'll go with her and take her to the tree house i built for meditation "said Koen

"Are you stupid baka she can get killed ou there"said Naruto.Gaara let Tao go.

"No she has been trying to hard to remember"said Koen

"Hes right she has been trying too hard its drove her violently mad"said Kakashi

"sensei we can't let her escape she'll get killed"said Naruto

"No you don't understand whats going on she just got in a fight with Gaara and he is going to go after her watch"said Kakashi gently

gaara then left to get tao.


	11. hope

Disclaimer: I do not own naruto but i do own Tao and Koen and gang

Gaara: hn... why do i have to chase after the brat?

owl: because u love her and she is just like you

Koen; now the only way to settle thsi is to meditate and calm down

owl: whatever.Hey Gaara Pocky yes no?

gaara:Pocky where Mine, My Pocky!( Runs in front of pocky box and guards it with his sand in front of him.0

owl: Gaara share the pocky(cautiously goes up to him)

Gaara: no my pocky ( has sand try to whip owl away)

owl: Why you little evil panda i'll get you and your pocky! (Chases after him)

"Naruto:Sensei Owl aint being nice like she usually is what do we do?

Kakashi:Run Naruto their coming this way!

Gaara: back i say back my piocky i'll kill you its mine

Owl: Gaara hand over the damned pocky before you go on a hyperactive Killing Frenzy damn it!

Gaara:(eats pocky in front of owl and starts to go hyper)

Owl :Naruto kaka-chan everyone stay away from gaara he going to be going on a pocky frenzy!

Kaka-chan and everyone else ( stares at owl evilly before running)

Owl:what i do?

Naruto:You gave evil panda pocky! (chases after owl)

Owl:Ahhhhhhhhhhhh! help me.Wait i know hey gaara i get you more pocky if you save me.( just notices what i sid)

Gaara; Pocky !

Everyone but Gaara:(starts to chase me giving me evil looks and glareing daggers at me.)

Owl; Gaara! Do you want more pocky or not Help me!

Gaara: Hn... stupid owl anyway i get more pocky if i help her by.

Chapter 11

"Wheres Tao!" yelled Kakashi

" She ran of Sensei."said NAruto

"What you let her run off!" yelled Iruka

"No Iruka-chan Gaara tried to stop her"said NAruto

"Well ofcourse She ran off themn hes scary looking and she can't remember him"said iruka

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

with Gaara

"Kami help me i can't do this anymore"he heard a voice cry and he knew it was Tao.He walked up to her and put a hand on her shoulder.

"What are you crying for girl?"He asked with a little worry in his eyes.

"I don't know i-i-i just don't know i can't go through with this .I will never get my memory back"said Tao still crying.

"hn. thats pathetic"he said kneeling down to where Tao was on her knees and loked her in the eyes.

"Yeah well your not a very comforting person."said Tao

" hn.. i am not good at that stuff girl"said Gaara.then he hugged her

"ah!"Tao said suddenly when gaara hugged her.

Flash back

"ah let go of me!" yelleed Tao being held captive by Itachi

"Gaara where are you i can't see you?"asked Tao by mind

I'm in the north part of the forest can you see anything?'asked gaara

no they covered my eyes but i knew we went north help '

'alright i'm on my way'

thank kami i thought i am gonna die'

are you hurt bad?'

ah does bleeding from my arms count?'

kami i'll kill them'

'owwwwww damn that hurt' thought Tao forgeting that Gaara could ear her thoughts

oi thats right i got chakra i can use...hn now its a fair game' was tao's last thought before Gaara lost connection with her.

End of flash back

Then tao broke into tears.

"Gaara"she whispered then she leaned on his shoulder still crying.gaara didn't know how to comfort her so he let and her and kept silent.

-HUh whats wrong with her now damn it -thought gaara

-well its obious she remembered somethhing-said shukaku

"Gaara don't leave me please"cried tao scared.

"What did you remember TAO?"ASKED Gaara violently

"i-i-i r-r-reme-mebe-ber w-w-whe-n i-i got c-c-captured i remember all the horrible details of it"she cried even harder now.

-Damn you uichia you shall die for doing this to her.-thought gaara

"gaara help me its eraseing."said tao holding her forhead.

"i can not help you i don't know what is wrong tao-kun"said Gaara

"Someone get help! someone get some fucking help now! damn it! help!" yelled Gaara now shaking.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Ah Sensei i just heard Gaara call for help i think he has Tao and shes hurt"said Naruto

"Lets go iruika!" yelled Kakash

"Right"said iruka getting up and him and Kakashi rushed out the door.In two minutes thet reached where gaara and tao was.

"what happened Sabaku?"asked Kakashi

"i found her she remembered then it erased what the hell is wrong with Tao!" yelled Gaara witrh a single tear coming down his face.

"lets get her to the hospital fast."said Kakshi.

"Gaara"whispered tao before she had no memory left again.they got to the hospital

"Tao"gaara said softly.then he left her at the room to see the hokage.

"come in Gaara don't just stand there grunting and shaking your fist"said Tsuanade.Gaara came in angry.

"hn.i want her to stay with me if that means i have to get a house in konoha i will."said Gaara

"Sabaku are you sure it can be dangeroius?"asked tsunade

"She is my reposibility in this world i care for her deeply i won't let anything happen to her."said gaara

"Alright i will get you the house and everything "said tsunade Gaara nodded and then went back to Tao's hospital room.Sakura went to teh hokage'soffice

"sakura go and calm tao and get her things for her she going to be living with sabaku"said Tsunade

"Yes Hokage-san "said Sakura.Then Sakura went to see Tao.

"Tao are you ok?"asked sakura.going up to TAo

"No that boy he acts as if its ok to be close to him then he looks all scarey .i don't know if i can love him "said Tao

"You gone through this before tao just look deep in your heat for your memoty but consintrate on remembering him first.He needs you to try to remember him he never loved anyone before you.he has been betrayed by his family which is why he has that tatoo on his for head. it means love .he only loved himself ."said Sakura.

"will you take me to him please?"asked tao.

"sure follow me and try to stay calm ok"said sakura getting upand helping tao up.Then she led Tao to the room where gaara was.

"Ah Gaara ah um tao is here to ah see you"said sakura nervous.

"Hn...tell her to come in"he said softly..Sakura nodded

"Tao go on go to him"said sakura giving tao a light push.TAo tripped and landed and gaara's arms.

"Ah sorry"tao said then growled at sakura.Sakura just shrugged.

Gaara chuckled at this it was funny to see her growl.

Tao didn't move from the position she strangely felt too comfy to move.

"are you going to move i have to meditate."said Gaara.Tao just looked at him blanky.

somewhere near by thje room.

"oh how cute shes too comfy to move"said Sakura.

back with gaara and tao.

Tao just kept lookinat him.Gaara sat down with tao still in his arms he thought meditateing woul d help him .So he started to meditate with tao now sitting down as well still in his arms.TAo started getting tired and soon fell asleep.

"Sabaku whats going on?"asked iruka

"Hn.. its not obvious?"he asked looking at tao.

"What do you mean?"asked iruka lookig at tao.

"hn..shes sleeping"said Gaara

"oh "said Iruka looking at tao again.

Gaara stroked her face gently and Tao started to purr.

-did she just purr-thought gaara

"mmm my panda"said tao in her sleep

"ahahahahahahahahahaha she called you panda"laughed iruka

Gaara growled at him.

"ok i'll leave"said Iruka leqaveing.then he went to the hokage's office.

"Iruka what happened?"asked the hokage

"Shes sleeping oin his lap.She was talking in her sleep.she said " my panda""said Iruka

"I asume she can remember but faintly?"asked the hokage.

"i don't know"said Iruka

"i think we need to examine her i think she was posioned "said kakashi

"Kakashi if thats true how do we inform sabaku of this he is already affected deeply"said the hokage.

"I'll go and inform him "said Kakashi.

"very well becareful he might react bad and have his sand take out his anger on you"said the hokage .then he left to go up to gaara .

"Sabaku i hate to disturb you but this is impotant."said Kakashi going up to him.

"It can wait shes sleeping"said Gaara.

"No if you want your beloved tao to live you will let me explain why i came here"said Kakashi

"Hn...go on now"said Gaara clearly pissed at him for disturbing them.

"We think she has ben posioned she remembers but in her dreams faintly. we think that she has got posioned int the head or that the posion is affecting her head"said Kakshi

"and what will you do about it?"asked Gaara uncorking his guord.

"If you let us we can try to help her but if you try to hurt me or any of us with your sand we can't hepl her."said Kakashi

"hn..fine"said gaara corking his guord.

"Good now we are going to examine her head feel free to watch but don't get in the way"said Kakshi

"when will you do this?"asked gaara

"now."said kakashi.

"shes sleeping though."said gaara

"which is why its a good time now i'll take her to the hospital"said Kakashi picking her up and taking her from gaara. Gaara followed him to the hospital.


	12. the way thing go

disclaimer: i do not own narutop and gand but i do own tao and gang

Gaara: Owl! wheres my pocky you promised spazzes

Owl: first i have a test for you drags him off to a room where sasuke is and where yan-yan ,pocky,and vault is

Gaara:pocky!Yan-Yan!Vault! spazzes even more

sasuke:Owl Help me!

Owl:nope u two are so cute together have fun laughs evilly

Owl:bye people

chapter 12 preys and answers to hope

flash back

"Good now we are going to examine her head feel free to watch but don't get in the way"said Kakshi

"when will you do this?"asked gaara

"now."said kakashi.

"shes sleeping though."said gaara

"which is why its a good time now i'll take her to the hospital"said Kakashi picking her up and taking her from gaara. Gaara followed him to the hospital.

end of flash back

"sabaku how are you with this?"asked Iruka

"..."gaara uncorked his guord as a warning to iruka .

"ok lets get some med nins in the room to start the examination"said Iruka.Bringing Tao to a room and putting her on a bed.Tao woke and struggled to brake free but found herself strapped to the bed.

"Don't try to move your strapped so the examineation could go well"saik Kakashi.

"Wheres panda-san?"asked TAO

"You mean sabaku he sitting on your other side"said kakashu.Gaara looked somewhat annoyed by the fact she called him panda..Tao looked to her other side and relaxed.

"They are going to try and get the posion out"was all he said before he got up to leave but tao stopped him.

"The prayer I remember I was sad and missed you so i created the prayer to make me feel better."her voice started to get fainter now "The prayer was for you My panda-kun"her voice was out now and she had fainted from trying too hard to remember that.Gaara stopped dead in his tracks when he heard this.He turned and looked at her shocked that was bofore he figured out she was srill trying to tell him something.

"Gaara my family?"she asked before she completely gave in.

"...".Nothing came from gaara he just stood there not yet comprehending what just happenend.Kakashi hoever was more alert.

"Iruka get the Tsunade quick Tao just fought the posion she might not have nuch time left.!" shouted Kakashi.Gaara Kakashi could of sworn was going to cry atleast a little but holding it back.

"Sabaku try talking to her it might help we need her to stay up so she don't die."said Kakashi.

"hn..fine"he said

"Tao wake up please."said Gaara with a soft voice so noone could hear him.He got no answer though."Tao please wake please!"he pleaded still no answer."Damn it Wake the hell up before you die on me!"he shouted softly.Naruto happened to walk by and see gaara crying for the first time ever and decided to see whats wrong.When he notced Tao lying down on the bed try her hardest to breathe.

"Gaara shes going to be ok i am syre that Tsunade won't let her die"said Naruto

"Hn...what do you know Uzamaki she is going to stop breathing soon and she won't wake up so she'll live."said gaara not careing now if Naruto saw him cry he just wanted Taqo to wake up and be ok."she is going to die if she doesn't wake up Naruto"he said softly and sadly.

"I am sure she'll wake up its ok"said Naruto.

"Hey Naruto is this Her room?the others asked.Naruto turned to them and nodded.the others walked in with gifts and flowers for tao and try to comfort Gaara but failed.

"Boy hes sure taking this really hard."said sakura

"i know i hope shes ok"said Ino.

"This is beyond anything i ever scene"said neiji looking at gaara then at tao lying down.

"What happening why isn't she breathing ?"asked tenten

"Ah guys we better go now Tao needs time to recover and gaara is going to try and kill one of us said Naruto noticeing Gaara uncorking his guord.

"Yeah lets and try to make a great get well present for Tao"said sakura.So they left to do that.

An hour later when the surgery and all is done.

"sabaku we have to inform you that when she wakes up she will mostly have only half her memory back so she might not remember any of us ok."said the hokage.

"hn i understand."said Gaara.

"Momma momma where are you !Where am I ! Wheres Mikada!"yelled Tao

"You see she doesn't remember us.you are to take her to her world once she is asleep and stay a day to make sure everything goes ok."said the hokage.

"very well ."said gaara going over to tao."girl come with me if you want to go back alive."said gaara then he took outb her wish rock and ended up in her world he did a jutsu so that she wouldm't remember where she was and were was and then she fell asleep .he ent to her house and took her to her room an lyed her down then took out a rose sprikled with his sand and left a vile of his sand on the nightstand .with a note that said if u ever remember me and need me take out this vile and brake it and i'll be there.then he kissed on the cheek and left not wanting to cause any confusion to her.


	13. a son? mates?

Disclaimer: i do not own Naruto and gang but i do own tao and gang

chapter 13 a waking confusion

"Ah its moring I got school and ... Oh No Mikada I got to tell her that I am planning a surprise party for my mom "said Tao waking up in a hurry and jumping up when she noticed the vile,note and sand sprinkled rose.Then she reads the note.

"If you ever remember me and need me brake the vile and I'll be there"she read aloud.

-hmm i wonder what this means and whose the vile is from-thought Tao.Then Mikada came in and she saw Tao and started crying.

"Oh my god where you we were all worried about you"said Mikada.

"I don't remember but I'm back and we have school"said Tao

"No Schools over and is not going to start again untill you come back.Tao the whole country was worried about you your the sacred Preistess who was suspose to keep the world safe and the other countries are mad cause you've gone missing"said Mikada.

"So you mean if I go for a walk the tv alert thing and everything will say that i'm back?Wait Preistess when was i a sacred Priestesss what did I miss?"asked Tao in confusion.

"Well all the countries are under lock down and your parents are depressed."said Mikada.

Tao went down stairs to see her parent.

"mom, dad I home now"said Tao

"Where have you been"asked her dad

"dad I was unconsious somewhere how am I going to know all I remember is a prayer"said TAo signing.

"I must have been in love with someone though cause it was about this boy"said tao.

"Um Tao I think I just saw Sabaku No Garaa.

"who?"she asked

"um excuse us we got to do something."said mikada dragging Tao up stairs to her own room and tieing her up."you will not leave till who watch this all of it ok"said Mikada going back down stairs after putting on Naruto dvds..Then she came back up with an evil grin and untied tao.

"Mikada sasuke is so hot!"shouted tao then she hugged her.

"What about gaara?"asked mikada confused.

"i don't really like him"said tao.

"well oh my god your fan club is outside hear them lets go!"shouted Mikada grabbing tao and having her run outside.

"Its Master she has come to help us"said miko

"Miko omg its really you I can't wait till I am 18 i am so adopting you."said tao

"Hehehe mommy."said Miko

"not yet but soom i am 15 if I can have the law let me adopt you that would be good"said Tao.

"Your still my mommy"said miko smiling up at tao.

"Mikada what was that prayer i said awhile ago?"asked tao

"It was a prayer about the guy you loved"said mikada recallinmg that sad night.

"Miko your going to have a daddy too.You see awhile ago before i lost some of my memory I said a prayer for the one person and that person is to be your daddy soon."said smiling at miko.then she picked him up and held him in her arms.

"oh about miko you can adopt him now the president knows how nuch you care about miko and that your power is more than enough to prove you a responsible person and that you will protect him from any harm and all that."said Mikada.

"hear that miko I am going to be your moomy soon"said tao tickling him a little.

"Mikada when I can adopt him then do you know"tao said turning to mikada.

"tonight if you want"said Mikada

"Alright miko tonight I am going to become your mom and I shall spoil you and we shall go shopping for toys and clothes and stuff sounds good,ne?"said tao

"yay!" miko shouted excited.

"what about a dad he'll need a dad too"said mikada.

"Mikada you know of all people should know i already have someone to be his dad"said tao after she put miko down and he ran off to play with some toys.

"who though the government needs to know who"said Mikada

"I can't remember Mikada but I know that I fell in love with someone and that they loved me back"said Tao

"Then you better get them and get them soon cause it will be an isssue if you don't"said Mikada

"I will don't worry"said Tao

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

at the hokages tower

"Iruka you are to act like a father when they come back to miko and so aint kakashi and gaara.you will have to try and train gaara in being a dad."said trunade

"wh what?" Iruka blurted out."she is only 15 though she couldn't have"

"She is going to be adopting a little boy tonight and probally won't tell gaara about him for awhile so he won't get mad"said trunade

"then I will do my best I love her as much as Gaara does"said Iruka.

"good make sure you don't screw this up"said the hokage

"I won't"said Inruka

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

a few days later

with Gaara

"what do you mean i am to act like a father and train as one?"he asked Iruka

"They are orders from the Hokage and to be followed.

"Who is the guy !who tell me! I will kill him!She is mine!"yelled Gaara furious.

"There is no other guy but you shes adopting a child soon and the child will need a father"said IRUKA sighing.

"Tao is adopting a child"said gaara a bit confused"wait that must be a lie shes to young to adopt.you lied .now tell me who the guy is or I will kill you." Yelled Gaara

a few minutes earlier back in tao's world.

"Miko come on we went shopping no its time to get some food"said tao picking up Miko and walking to a food stand.

"Hi how my I help you ma'am?"asked the person at the stand.

"Um I would like 2 salads please with Italian dressing on one and ranch on the other please."said Tao

"coming right up ma'am "the person said.then he handed her the salads and tao and miko walked to the bench near by and ate.

a half hour earlier at the hokages tower.

"Kakashi if Gaara can not be a good father you will have to become the boys father"said the hokage

"hokage-sama why me though?"asked kakashi.

"because you dealt with naruto and them you will be able to handle him better if gaara can't for awhile."said the hokage

"so it would be temporary ok I understand"said Kakashi

"I suggest you try your hardest not to screw this up though its not likely.He is still very young"said the hokage

"very well you may leave now then"said the hokage to Kakakhi.Kakashi then left.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------back to the present with tao and miko

they were eating their salad when they got pulled into another world.

"Guys look over there its tao and she with a ...a boy a little boy"said Naruto

"Do you think it could be her son?"asked tenten

"no shes too young"said sakura

"she could have adopted "seggested Ino

"TAo hey tao over here"shouted NAruto

"Stupid she can't remember us at all"said shikamaru

"Naruto I am in your world OMG I can't belive it .Wheres Sasuke-kun?"asked Tao

"sasuke?She really doesn't remember what will gaara think about this?"asked Kiba

"Probally go on a killing frenzy" suggested shino

"He most likely will"said LEE

"AH damn it?" said tao the last part lodly though.

"Tao?"Gaara ran to her and held her. Miko was confused at this and started running to sakura.

"My mommy is getting kidnapped help her."he said or something that sounded like that.

"your mom is not getting kidnapped hes just trying to comfort her hes going to be your daddy soon i guess"said sakura giggling at the last part.

"Gaara why do you try to comfort me?"asked tao

"You still cant remember me ?"he asked more annoyed then ever

"no not really?"said Tao."i wish i could know what we did together"she said sighing.

"perhaps i'll try something then"he said and with that he bit her kneck as gentle as he could.

"what the hell gaara?" shouted tao

"you are now my mate and will stay that way for as long as untill one of us dies.we were together before you lost your memory.i will not lose you to memory loss"he said and then leaned down and kissed her gently on the lips. she didn't pull away she kissed him back.after a minute gaara remembered that he now had a son .and parted from her.

"Where is he? where is my son?"he asked tao in a serious tone.

"what son?"asked tao lieing.

"Don't fool with me iruka told me about him let me see him.is he here?"he asked .tao didn't respond she was scared of his reaction.

"Let me go lady i want to go to my mommy"said miko

"not yet "said sakura. but miko escaped from her and ran to gaara and hugged him.Gaara was shocked and surprised.he looked down at miko.

"Daddy."said miko.gaara looked at Tao and glared at her.everyone else laughed

"I told him that someone I wrote the prayer for was going to be his daddy since they were the one I loved very much."said Tao.

"That person was me you know you wrote the prayer for me Tao.So I was going to be a dad either way"said gaara.then he surprised everyone includeing tao and hugged miko back.then picked him up and held him.

"well he needs a father figure and its the only way I will be able to have him as a son gaara"she sid

"i'll be his father figure but i will adopt him soon to become his real father by adoption"said gaara.Tao hugged gaara and said.

"thank you so much gaara"then she let go of him knowing how awckward things must now be for him.the day went by slow gaara had tao and miko move in to his house in konoha and buy things they will need. by night they all even gaara because shukaku pitied him so he let him sleep.


End file.
